This can't be possible
by ATrueDemigod
Summary: After a long slumber, someone who shouldn't exist wakes up, and is about to be involved in something much bigger than he could've imagined.
1. The Beginning of Everything

Okay so let me get started by saying I have quite a number of secrets, and they will be gradually revealed as my story is told. Secret number one, I am... to put it simply not something that should've happened, to be more specific I'm a son of Ouranos. Now hear me out, I don't know how I am even able to exist but long story short, I do. Now personally what happened next was something even I wasn't able to see coming... I woke up.

I pulled myself out of a bed, and brushed myself off which was completely natural considering I was fully aware of how long I was "sealed" (I'll explain that in more detail a bit later) I checked my surrounding and they were pretty lousy just a dusty basement with a single bed in the middle of the room, a small nightstand with my glasses on it and a staircase, so I did what I felt I should, I put on my glasses, walked up the stairs and proceeded outside.

Now before I go into detail on my surroundings I'll explain the very first thing I saw which was an extremely one sided fight. There was a boy who looked about my age (biologically mind you, not chronologically) decimating the opposing people; some kids looked as young as 12 while others looked old enough to be in university. The boy had his own personal hurricane circling him and a bronze double edged sword that looked about two and a half to three feet long, the kids charging the boy were completely outmatched, some fired arrows, others threw what looked like electrically charged boomerangs all of which was blown away by the hurricane. Suddenly I heard a voice to my right. "It's interesting seeing the top fighters at camp team up and still lose horribly to a single guy isn't it?" I turned to see a red haired girl, with a face riddled with freckles smiling at me with a questioning look on her face. "Hmmm well I don't see fights like this too often; I'm usually the one winning and being watched by others." I chided with a grin.

"A bit overconfident wouldn't you say?" she riddled "if you're so unbeatable why don't you take a shot?"

"Maybe I will"

I started towards the boy and everyone immediately took notice of me, not because I'm amazingly handsome or anything ridiculous like that, but because I was a completely unknown to all of them. While everyone backed away the boy dismissed his personal storm, ate some of what looked like a lemon square and drank what I assumed to be water from a canteen, then threw both to the side. He readied his blade and spoke "Percy Jackson, How about you?"

"Skyler and for now that's all I care to tell, this "sparring" seems fun so I decided to try my hand."

Now I would love to tell you how I was all hardcore and cool, but that's not how it was at all. I was honestly quite nervous, I sensed nothing but power and authority from this Percy fellow, and I knew if I wanted to stand a chance I'd have to fight to my fullest. So I did the only thing I knew would help me win this fight, I took off my glasses and crushed them in my hands, completely destroying any hope I had of actually seeing what was happening.


	2. Secrets Revealed

**So to anyone who is confused, at least for my first few chapters the first paragraph will be an explanation of one of my characters secrets, before I move on with the story. But ONLY for the first few chapters :D**

**With that being said please enjoy chapter two.**

Now I know you all think I'm a complete imbecile for breaking my glasses, but hey give me a chance to explain. Ok so, secret number 2. My glasses are magic, and the easiest way of activating them is crushing them in my hands. The lenses fuse with my eyes, which allows me to see, and the frames morph becomes my favourite toys. My frames after activation break in half and are reformed into my twin long swords, one red and one blue, named Sunburst and Fenrir respectively.

Percy couldn't believe his eyes and neither did anyone else, in their eyes I'd just destroyed my only form of sight in exchange for completely normal colourful swords. Percy paid no mind to my new weapons and motioned for me to make the first move, so I did exactly what he asked, I drove my blades into the ground and sat down on the grass smiling and using hand signals to tell him "your turn."

"So you think I'm weak enough that you can just play games?" Percy chided

"It's only a game if you play along my friend" I responded "After all, games aren't any fun without more than one player, are they?"

Percy took that as a invitation to attack me full force, water rose out of the river nearby and gathered under the soles of his feet. I put two and two together easily "You can control water, and shield yourself with a storm? Hmm son of Poseidon I'm guessing, very dangerous indeed, guess I have to be serious after all." I joked.

Standing up I drew my swords and spun them around at a rapid pace, (remember how I said they're magic? Well this is your first look at what I meant.) their glows became stronger and brighter until I brought them over my head and they clashed with one another. Everyone's jaw dropped in a heartbeat, they had all only seen two colored swords like Percy's, but now after I had absorbed energy through the atmosphere, Sunburst and Fenrir showed their true colors. Both were three foot long swords, albeit with some drastic changes to their individual appearances, Fenrir gave off its own cold mist and it glistened like ice, whereas Sunburst glowed red like the sun (hence the name) and gave off heat intense enough to wither the grass.

Percy was in absolute awe. "Something the matter? I can always turn the magic off if you don't think you can handle it" I asked

Percy clued in a second later and regained his composure, responding by raising his blade to me again. "No that's alright, It'd be pretty amazing if you decided to whine about how you lost because your blades weren't turned on."

I'll admit that comment did irk me a small amount, but I simply grinned at him and in proper response I charged him.


End file.
